The Future
by runningswifty
Summary: What if... the future could change the past? Would everything change?


**This story is a fanfiction of the book "Erasing Time" by C.J. Hills :)  
**

"Peryslium, the check is complete. I believe that the time machine is functional now. It should bring back the famed man Luthius Jenof," a man with purple hair and slightly olive skin reported.

"Very well. We shall now proceed with the bringing back of Luthius Jenof. If this succeeds, it will really be a big breakthrough, we will be able to learn the secrets of our ancestors, and soon, victory will be ours," Peryslium smirked as he wrote down a few notes on his clipboard. Victory was in his hands if this mission succeeded. However, if it failed, someone better has to pay the price for it…

"5…4…3…2…1…Time machine time travel begins!" announced a man in a lab coat sitting in front of a whirling machine.

_**Meanwhile Orlean is trying to do her revision …**_

"Oh my god, this is so frustrating!" Orlean slammed he Literature textbook on the table. She had been trying to study for the upcoming Literature exam, but has apparently failed to do so. She looked around her. Saint Thomas' House for Orphans. Since young, she had been brought up here. The people here told her that her parents had died in a car crash when she was only 1 month old. Her relatives already had enough children on their hands and simply refused to let another child enter their family. For another child meant extra money spent on food, diapers, schooling… There was no way they could afford that. So, they sent her here.

"Sigh how I wish I can give up the sub" a blinding flash of light cut off her sentence. The light filled the whole room and she had to cover her eyes because of the brightness.

"Aaah, what the freak is this?" Orlean screamed in terror, tears flowing out from her eyes at the immense pain. Suddenly, the light began to suck her into it, Orlean panicked. She grabbed the table desperately but to no avail, the last thing she saw before she was sucked into the hole was her Literature textbook, lying sprawled on the table. And then everything went black.

_**Back to the time machine lab…**_

"Peryslium, Peryslium, there is someone brought back by the time machine!" squealed a blonde excitedly as she pointed with a trembling finger to the transparent container that held the unconscious Orlean.

Peryslium rushed over immediately and bent down to observe the face of the girl. She looked different. Her hair was black and her skin was tan color, she looked alien-ish to Peryslium. Suddenly he frowned. Wasn't Luthius a male's name? He turned to glare at the blonde and the purple-haired man.

"Why is it, may I know, that a GIRL has been brought back instead of a man?" Peryslium's voice rose to a shout at the end of the sentence. The blonde and purple-haired man rushed over to the transparent container. Indeed, it was a girl, not a man. They gulped, it was all they could do to stop them falling onto the floor.

"Peryslium, listen to me… I… I do not know what has happened… please…" the purple-haired man begged at Peryslium's knees.

"Cut the rubbish, men come and take them, I want the immediate death of these two useless idiots!" Peryslium roared.

"No…please don't! Please! Don't kill us!" the blonde was dragged out screaming and begging while the purple-haired man slumped to the ground and looked hopelessly.

Peryslium grunted. What a useless pair. The amount of money he has spent in this was huge, and what have they brought back? Nothing but a useless female who is still unconscious! He turned on his heels and stomped off, still fuming from the failure of the experiment. Seeing the head walk off, the rest of the crew slowly, one by one, went out of the room, taking a last look at the ancestor they had brought back. All but one.

He walked cautiously forward to the transparent container. Slowly, he lifted the door of the container open and dragged the girl out. He studied her with intense eyes. The face…the hair…the way she looked while she was unconscious all looked so foreign to him. Was this how ancestors looked like last time? Before a war broke out and killed almost everyone? Sub-consciously, his hand went near the girl's hair…

"What is this place?" Orlean asked groggily as she opened her eyes. The boy jerked his hand back with shock. The two of them stared at each other for a split second before they went screaming and hiding behind two tables.

"Who are you?" both of them burst out at the same time.

"What is this place? I will call the police for kidnapping now!" threatened Orlean.

"Police? What's a police? Is it food?" asked the boy quizzically.

"… You don't know what police are... " Orlean trailed off as she studied the boy. With green hair and olive skin, he looked hideous to Orlean. It's as if someone got a hair dyed the wrong color and tanned the wrong color too. By the look of fear in his eyes, she hesitantly concluded that he was no danger.

Slowly, she stepped out from behind the table. "Hi, my name is Orlean. What's your name?" Orlean asked cautiously.

"My…my name is Yuji, are you from the past?" Yuji asked back.

"The past? What do you mean by the past?" Orlean shot back, horrified by Yuji's answer.

"Well… the year is 2340 now…and you were brought here by the time machine. Actually it was supposed to bring another person, but I think something went wrong with the time machine and it brought you back instead," Yuji explained.

"Year 2340?" Orlean startled and gasped. She had gone into the future.

**So did you enjoy it? As I said, it was my first story, but hope you enjoy it! By the way, updating might be quite slow as I'm kind of busy with my schoolwork, but I will try to keep the updating going! Reviews, anyone? O.o**


End file.
